


The Video

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: back ground red shirt deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Sendak investigates Haggar's derelict ship.





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The video

He sat watching the footage recovered from the Witch’s ship. It had been found derelict in space the entire crew dead excluding the Witch. The video explained it all the witch had lost her mind after the confrontation with the Paladins. Her scheming had backfired and while he would normally relish seeing her brought so low the consequences of her meddling would make his efforts to purify the Galra much more difficult.

He watched as the Galra on the ship who were not brave enough to fight back begged their high priestess to spare them. “No you must all die your sacrifice is part of the path to the future I foresee where my son rules over the universe head of a great Altean empire.” She was clearly unbalanced by the weapon the Paladins had deployed against her and Morvok. 

A weapon that meant he couldn’t possible attack them until he had a defense against it. Still it was slightly satisfying to watch as a lone pure blood Galra badly injured had grabbed a deceased guards weapon and fired a single shot before succumbing to their own wounds a shot that hit the witch while her back was turned. It was a shame that the witch had survived it long enough to finish killing the crew and leaving in her private craft. It would be poetic justice if the witch died from the wound but until he located a body he would operate on the idea that she lived.

“Commander Sendak, we have finished downloading all the ships data and have it fully under our control,” One of his soldier said. “What should we do with the crew’s bodies.” He looked around and then back at the video. “Throw them all into space except that one.” He said reversing the video to show the face of the one who shot her. “That one deserves the honor of a funeral pyre.” His soldiers nodded as he stood and turned to leave. “Have the sensor data sent to our scientist and inform our spies that their top priority is learning all they can about the weapon that destroyed the druids and disabled Morvok’s fleet.” He then turned back to the soldier. “Send all the data on Project Kuron and all related files to my personal ship it is now classified.” He did not need his followers to know of his interest in the witch’s cloning programs.

“Sir before you go we have learned that one druid was not present during the attack on the Paladins,” a soldier said. “According to the crew logs he left on a mission for the witch just before they headed to meet Marvok.”

“Find that druid and invite him to speak with us,” He said calmly. “If he refuses kill him.” He had no need for magic or druids but he would not turn down a weapon that could be used if he could ensure the druids loyalty.

The end.


End file.
